


For your eyes only

by babybraids



Series: Little Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Bathing, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Dom Louis, Fluff, Infantilism, Little Harry, M/M, Needy Harry, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sub Harry, Thumb-sucking, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybraids/pseuds/babybraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Louis' eyes only, Harry is a little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your eyes only

"Baby?" Louis said as he entered the living room, where Harry was sat on the couch watching SpongeBob. 

"Hm?" Harry said quietly around his dummy, not letting his eyes off the tv. He was wearing a nappy, a grey t-shirt and had his hair in a messy bun. 

He looked so cute like this, so little and soft. Louis hated himself for what he was going to ask. He squatted down to Harry's level, and his boy slowly moved his eyes to meet his daddy's. 

"I just got a call, I have to go out for business in a while. Daddy really needs you to be big, okay? It'll be over before you know it" He said and watched Harry frown. 

Harry furiously shook his head, whining and breathing heavily through his nose. 

"Please, sweetheart. Be a good boy for me, it's only for a few hours and afterwards you can be little again yeah?" Louis said and removed Harry's dummy to let him speak.

"Daddy no. Please don't.. I- I can't be big" He whined as tears filled his eyes. Louis’ heart broke. Harry reached his arms for his daddy, and Louis picked his little boy up. 

"Yes you can, lovely. You're my brave boy. You can still watch tv, or read a book, and have lunch. But you need to be big, otherwise you might hurt yourself. You need to be safe, little boys can't stay home by themselves." Louis explained as he gently bobbed Harry on his hip. Harry's cries calmed down at his daddy's words, He rubbed his puffy eyes and whimpered.

"Okay. I'll try daddy. But promise you won't be gone for too long? I don't like being without you." He said sadly.

"My good boy. I'll be back before you know it, thank you Harry. I love you." He said and kissed Harry's wet cheek before putting him down. 

"I love you too" Harry said and started undoing the tabs of his nappy. 

"Big boys don't wear nappies, they use the toilet" He said to himself.

Louis smiled softly at his boy and changed the channel to a cooking show he knew big Harry would enjoy. 

"I need to get going now. Change into your big boy pants, and make yourself lunch, you've had nothing but a banana and your bottle today. I'm going to put all your little things away, but you can have them back when I get home okay?"

Harry watched him carefully and nodded slowly at Louis' words. 

"Okay," He said and gave Louis a kiss.

“Call me if you need anything yeah?”

"Yeah, see you later love" Harry said before going to the bedroom to get underwear. He knew he would only get anxious if he stayed watching Louis put his baby things away. He felt empty and a little confused knowing he had to be a big boy for hours. He tried not to think too much about it, and got dressed in briefs and comfy sweatpants. 

When he re-entered the living room he heard Louis walk out the front door. His dummy was now gone, as well as his teddy bear, his blankie and nappy. He wanted to cry. 

He went straight for the kitchen to make some lunch. Louis was right, he was indeed hungry. Little Harry didn't realize his hunger in the same way, always counted on Louis to feed him whenever it was time. He made salmon risotto and put some away for Louis, in case he would be hungry when he got home. He ate while listening to Nick Grimshaw's radio show, something he wouldn't do if Louis was there for obvious reasons. 

After finishing his meal he realized how full he was. He was glad he wore sweatpants because his belly was rather swollen and stretched his pants out. If only Louis was there to kiss and rub his tummy. 

He did the washing up and then texted his mum, Nick and some other friends to catch up, which he obviously never did while being little. It was nice, knowing what they were up to. Being big definitely had its perks. 

As he uploaded a picture on instagram of a pair of almonds he noticed his bladder was starting to become full. He knew what he had to do, but last time he used the toilet was two days ago, with Louis right by his side.

What he liked most about wearing a nappy is the fact that he could let go whenever he wanted. He also liked how cute he looked in them, as well as the nappy changes. They made him feel so small and precious, and so very close to Louis. 

The toilet is just a cold, boring, uncomfortable seat which Harry's grown to dislike. Having no choice he did his business and gently tucked his penis back into his briefs. He was proud of himself for doing so well with being a big boy. 

He went to the living room and saw a cooking show was on. He watched it for a good hour and he actually got a lot of inspiration. He was having a good day after all. 

The big meal and watching tv made him sleepy. He decided to tuck himself in under a cozy blanket and shut his eyes for a while, allowing himself to drift off to sleep. 30 minutes later he woke up to the lovely sound of his man's voice. 

"Harry? Baby?" Louis said softly and petted Harry's hair. 

"Daddy?" Harry mumbled and yawned cutely. Louis gave his nose a kiss. 

"Daddy's home now. How've you been?"

"Good. I've eaten and used the toilet and watched tv. I missed you though" 

"I'm so proud sweetheart, I missed you too. Do you want me to bring all your little things back? You can be as little as you want now" Louis said with a smile.

"Yes please" Harry said and reached his arms out for Louis, wanting nothing more. His daddy picked him up and put his boy on his lap, letting Harry rest his head in the crook of his neck. 

"I'm sleepy still" Harry said against his daddy's neck and closed his eyes. His daddy was finally home, and he felt so much safer and happier in his arms. 

"I know lovely, it's okay" Louis assured and rubbed small circles into his boy's back. "I'm proud of you for being such a good boy. I love you so much"

"I love you too daddy. There's leftovers for you in the fridge if you want"

"Thank you love, let's go to the kitchen yeah? You've been so good I think you deserve some ice cream." Louis said.

"Really?" Harry said and pulled back, eyes big and innocent.

"Someone's awake now huh? Let's get you into a nappy first, mister." 

"Love nappies" Harry stated and wrapped himself around his daddy, allowing himself to get carried to the bedroom where they kept them. 

Louis gently laid Harry on the bed and put his favourite dummy in his mouth; a yellow one that said "daddy's boy" on the front. He sucked eagerly on it, and blushed when he saw Louis watching him in pure fond.

He removed Harry's sweatpants and underwear, before securing the soft nappy around his hips. Harry watched him take care of him so tenderly, and felt his heart swell and become warm. He loved his daddy so much. 

"Baby do you want your sweatpants on?" 

Harry shook his head no, he always felt cuter and smaller without pants on. 

"Okay then, now let's have some ice cream!" Louis said enthusiastically and put Harry on his hip. 

"Baby boy" He mumbled and kissed Harry's nose again while taking him to the kitchen. His boy blushed and hid his face in his daddy's neck.

He was put in a chair and had to wait as Louis prepared his leftovers and Harry's ice cream. Harry quickly got impatient. Why was it taking daddy so long? He wanted his ice cream _now_. He frowned hit the table with his fist to get Louis' attention. 

Louis raised his eyebrows at him. "Behave little lad, or you're not getting any ice cream at all." He said and raised a finger. 

His daddy started to look for the ice cream in the freezer while his food was heating up in the microwave. Why didn't he find it? He was teasing and being slow on purpose, Harry thought. 

He then threw away a set of keys that were on the table, the sound of them hitting the floor startling Louis. His daddy shut the freezer closed and rushed over to Harry. 

"Why are you acting naughty? You're getting on daddy's nerves. If you want ice cream I highly suggest you stop, unless you want a red bottom?" He said sternly. 

Harry's frown faded as he shook his head quickly and felt his face heat up. He didn't want a red bottom, he was daddy's good boy after all. 

"Sorry" He said around his dummy and looked down at the table. 

"It's okay lovely, thank you for apologizing. Just let me finish and it'll be a lot quicker. What flavour do you want, strawberry or banana?" 

"Strawberry and banana!" Harry said happily. His daddy chuckled and went back to the freezer. 

Moments later Harry was given a spoon and a bowl of strawberry and banana ice cream with sprinkles on top, of course. Louis took his dummy out and tied a bib made of a kitchen towel around his neck, as babies like to be messy. 

They ate in silence, Harry focused on his ice cream and on getting it into his tummy, even though much of it got on his face, fingers and bib. Louis watched his baby in amusement as he ate his risotto, not wanting to disturb him. When they were finished Louis removed his bib and put it away. 

"Was that yummy sweetie?" He said as he watched Harry's tongue trying to scoop up the ice cream on his face. He was the cutest. 

"Yes daddy" Harry said. "But I'm all messy now"

"I know, let's clean you up" Louis said and got some paper towels. He started with his baby's fingers, getting them all clean before wiping his face. 

"There we go" He said and softly kissed Harry's strawberry lips. 

"Thank you daddy" Harry said sweetly and took his hairband out, letting his wild curls spring free. 

"Pretty baby. Do you want your colouring books? Daddy has to do the laundry"

Harry nodded his head eagerly, he _loved_ colouring. Louis got him his books, crayons and blankie.

20 minutes later Louis found his boy sat in the kitchen, colouring a picture of Snow White and the dwarfs. His left thumb was in his mouth and he rubbed the soft material of his blankie against his upper lip. He looked so small, so precious. 

"Can daddy join you?" He said, standing by the kitchen counters. Harry nodded without moving his attention from the book.

Louis brought a cup of tea and took the seat beside him and looked through  
Harry's books. He decided to go for an underwater themed book, and asked for Harry's permission before starting. 

They didn't say much, as Harry had his thumb in his mouth. A few minutes later, Louis glanced to Harry's picture and saw he was colouring the very last part, a yellow flower. 

"Wow, look at that! You're so good at colouring baby, daddy's jealous" He complimented Harry. His baby smiled around his thumb and let his eyes wander to Louis' picture, and giggled madly when he saw that his daddy had given a crab a purple colour. 

"That's silly" He said and took his thumb out. "Daddy I wanna do something else" 

"You wanna watch tv?" Louis asked and put Harry's hair behind his little ears. Harry nodded and left his books and crayons in a mess as he headed to the living room. Louis shook his head fondly and began to put everything away.

When Harry entered the room he abruptly stopped at the sight. There, waiting for him on the couch in front of a pillow sat his beige, furry teddy. 

"Teddy!" He said and rushed over to him. He held him tight to his chest and kissed his soft head. 

"Missed you so much" He mumbled.

Moments later Louis stepped into the room to find his little boy; pink cheeks, wild curls and his Teddy's left ear in his mouth. Little Harry always had something in his mouth.

"Oh baby" Louis said softly and sat next to him. "Why is Teddy's ear in your mouth, silly?"

"It's so soft daddy" Harry said sweetly and crawled onto to Louis' lap. 

"You're the cutest baby. I'm so lucky to be your daddy" Louis told him and kissed his forehead. 

"Love you daddy" Harry said and wrapped himself closer around Louis. These were his favourite moments, just him and daddy breathing each other in. Teddy was between them though, so they weren't completely alone. 

Louis had one hand on Harry's back, rubbing it slightly and the other hand in his hair, playing with his soft curls. In the middle of cuddling Harry felt pressure on his bladder and decided to let it go. He could hear his pee fill up the nappy, but it felt so good to let it all out. He whimpered softly against his daddy's neck. 

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, little lad?" Louis asked when the sound stopped.

"Nappy's wet." Harry said shyly.

"Thank you for telling me, my good boy" Louis said and stood up, carrying his baby to the bedroom. 

He changed him quickly and smiled when he saw Teddy's ear make a reappearance in Harry's mouth. 

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you, pumpkin. We're out of nappies, this was the last one. We'll get you a new pack tomorrow, but you'll have to sleep without one tonight" He said and watched Harry frown. His sweet little boy sighed before speaking. 

"Fine, daddy. I guess that’s okay. I want milk now please" He said softly. 

"Of course lovely, c'mon then" He said and picked him up. 

Harry was sat on the kitchen counter, feet kicking in the air as he watched his daddy heat up his milk in a pot. 

"Can we put honey in it?" He asked.

"Only because you've been so sweet today" Louis said and kissed his boy. 

A few minutes later Harry was sitting sideways in his daddy's lap, eager for his warm bottle. He sighed happily and closed his eyes as Louis put the tip between his pink lips. Louis watched him with hearteyes, the little line between Harry’s eyebrows slowly faded away. Louis was so fond of his little boy drinking his sweet milk. Harry whimpered softly as he felt his tummy become warm, it was the most wonderful feeling. 

"My lovely little boy." Louis commented and watched Harry's lips curl into a little smile. 

"Drink up baby" He said when he noticed Harry was sucking slower than before. "It keeps you healthy and strong" 

Harry sighed and finished the bottle, pulled off and yawned. 

"Was that good, angel? Feeling happy and fed now?" Louis asked and stroked his baby's cheek. Harry nodded and looked down on his swollen belly. 

"Want daddy's tummy rubs? And kisses?" Louis asked.

"Yes please" Harry said and lied down on the couch. Louis smiled and crawled in between Harry's legs, and pulled his shirt up. He started placing little kisses all over his boy's swollen tummy, and above him Harry was giggling quietly. 

"Daddy your beard.. it tickles" 

"Is it nice tickles?" Louis asked and watched Harry nod with a big grin and deep dimples. Louis kissed it for a while before pulling off. 

"I'll go get the baby oil, take your shirt off yeah?" He said and went to the bedroom. When he came back his boy was lying on the couch wearing nothing but a nappy, he looked so small and adorable. 

Louis got back between his legs and poured some oil onto his palm. He then spread it between his hands and started rubbing Harry's soft, swollen tummy. He also took it to his chest, gently massaging the smooth skin. 

Harry sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes, it felt so lovely. This was one of the best parts of being a baby, getting massages all the time. He didn't ever want his daddy to stop, his gentle palms felt so good rubbing Harry's skin. 

"Feeling good, little lad?" Louis asked, even though he could tell. Harry's eyes were shut and his mouth slightly open, moaning quietly in pleasure. Louis chucked and kept massaging his boy until the oil had dried into his skin.

"There we go pumpkin. Did a certain someone get sleepy?" He asked when Harry didn't open his eyes.

"Yes daddy. Can we go to bed?" He asked and yawned. 

"Of course sweetheart" Louis said and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was only 9.15, but by the look of his boy it was bedtime. 

"I need a changing" Harry said innocently as he was carried to the bathroom for teeth brushing. 

"I figured, love. But you have to sleep without one tonight remember? We have no nappies left." 

Harry whined against his daddy's neck, he'd forgotten about that. 

"You'll be fine" Louis said and patted Harry's back. 

He sat Harry on the toilet lid and gave him a hairbrush to let him get his knots out as Louis brushed his teeth. When he finished he put some toothpaste onto Harry's, kneeled to his level and made him open his mouth. 

After brushing his baby's teeth he had a wee and then took Harry to the bedroom. He removed the used nappy and wiped him clean, causing Harry to blush as always. He smiled softly at his boy before dressing him in white briefs. 

"Want my dummy and teddy" Harry said quietly as Louis tucked him in. 

Louis bit back a smile and went to get them. When he came back Harry was half asleep already, so he got undressed and carefully got in bed next to his boy. He gently tucked the teddy under Harry's arm and the dummy between his plump lips, causing him to suck desperately. 

"Lo' you daddy" He said softly around his dummy before drifting off to sleep. 

The following morning Louis woke up to whiny little sniffles. Opening his sleepy eyes he saw his baby boy, crying and taking his briefs off. 

"Baby?" He asked confusedly, and then he felt it. The strong smell of pee made its way into his nose, and he saw the wet patch on Harry's underwear. 

"Daddy I'm sorry.. I wet the bed" Harry cried, clearly embarrassed.

"No baby, it's okay" Louis said and helped his boy get rid of his underwear. 

"You're not mad at me? I'm so gross" Harry said, not looking at Louis.

"Daddy's not mad, you're not gross Harry. You were just a little baby without a nappy. It's completely understandable love, accidents happen sometimes" 

"Yeah? I didn't mean to daddy, but I was sleeping!" Harry said and felt another tear fall down his cheek. 

"I know, lovely. Please don't be embarrassed, I'll put the sheets away and we'll run you a bath yeah? It'll be okay" Louis said and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Okay daddy. I love you" He said and rubbed his teary eyes. 

"I love you too sweetie" Louis told him and started to remove the sheet. Luckily Harry didn't pee too much, and most of it got absorbed by his underwear. 

After turning the washing machine on they went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water. Harry put bubbles in it before climbing in. 

Louis gave his baby his rubber duck and dolphin to play with while he washed his long hair. Harry giggled and he squirted water at his daddy's chest with the duck. 

"Naughty.." Louis said with a smile.

Harry sighed happily and closed his eyes when Louis started massaging his scalp with his Disney princess shampoo. 

He then rinsed it out and put conditioner in Harry's soft lengths. He let the conditioner sit for a while and poured a cranberry body soap onto his hand. He started with his baby's arms, then moved on to the chest, back and tummy. When Louis got to his penis, Harry felt his face heat up. Louis noticed and chuckled. 

"Gotta be clean down there, baby boy" He said softly, getting his little dick and balls all clean before moving on to his soft bum, washing gently between his cheeks. Harry whimpered when he touched his rim. 

"Daddy.." He whined and felt his cock twitch. 

"Later baby, we don't get naughty in the bath." Louis told him and moved on to his legs. 

Harry sighed and played with the bubbles until Louis was done and washed everything away. He wrapped Harry up in a white, soft robe and kissed his milky body all over. 

"All clean baby! Let's have some pancakes and then we'll go grocery shopping yes?" 

"Yes daddy" Harry said happily and gave Louis a big kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this! Any ideas for a future age play fic? :)


End file.
